


Odi et Amo

by DonnieTZ



Series: L'amore al tempo dei romani [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta in continuo aggiornamento di brevi scritti.<br/><i>---<br/>Gli occhi scuri di Crixus sono due pozze liquide, illuminate di una gioia genuina e rara. La bocca si tende, i denti si scoprono e la barba incolta è in netto contrasto con quello che è, a tutti gli effetti, un sorriso.<br/>Un sorriso per lui.<br/>---<br/>Crixus è una sfumatura di bruno nel buio della stanza, quando Spartacus rientra. La luce che sbircia dalla porta lo illumina appena, sdraiato sul letto, il lenzuolo candido che è solo una carezza lieve. Per il resto ci sono pelle e muscoli e quei capelli scuri in cui Spartacus vorrebbe annegare il viso e perdere la vita.<br/>---<br/>Posso sentirle scivolare su di me come una carezza ruvida di calli e unghie. C’è un’assurda sfumatura di possesso negli angoli di quelle iridi scure, come se la nostra rivalità possa essere molto più profonda della gloria, dell’affetto, della razionalità.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un sorriso

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!   
> Ecco una delle mie raccolte su una coppia di Spartacus (strano, ne ho solo un milione).  
> Quasi tutte le fanfiction nascono grazie agli event del gruppo facebook [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), ma accetto prompt anche sul mio [Tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask) .  
> Spero vi piacciano e che l'amore per questa coppia si diffonda tipo epidemia! *__*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il sorriso di Crixus. Niente più, niente meno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come detto è per Emma, per la sua sofferenza immensa alla morte di Crixus, per i suoi feels devastati. Un piccolo sorriso da ricordare.  
> Spero vi piaccia tanto quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla!!  
> 

 

Gli occhi scuri di Crixus sono due pozze liquide, illuminate di una gioia genuina e rara. La bocca si tende, i denti si scoprono e la barba incolta è in netto contrasto con quello che è, a tutti gli effetti, un sorriso.   
Un sorriso per lui.   
Per Spartacus.   
Si sono rivestiti in fretta, sgusciando fuori dal letto con la pelle ancora riscaldata dalla notte passata. Si sono guardati, di sfuggita, allacciando le vesti con gesti decisi. Perché è ancora tutto così nuovo, tutto così inaspettato e profondamente sconvolgente.   
E poi si sono scambiati due parole, casuali e insignificanti, prima di fissarsi e sorridersi, realizzando la notte appena trascorsa e quella prima e quella prima ancora. Comprendendo come non sia sesso, come ci sia dell'altro annidato dentro di loro ogni volta che possono anche solo sfiorarsi.   
Niente – non il sangue o il sesso, non la vendetta, né l'amore - regala a Spartacus l'impalpabile sensazione di benessere che riesce a infondergli quel sorriso.   
Forse proprio perché raro.   
Forse perché così dolorosamente sincero.   
Forse solo e semplicemente perché  _suo_.  
“Cosa?”  
La voce di Crixus è una melodia bassa e rauca, un suono che adesso ha una nota perplessa.   
“Nulla.” Spartacus torna a tenersi occupato in qualche modo, per non dover abbandonare la tenda e tornare al suo dovere “Ti guardavo e basta.”  
Allora la mano di Crixus si allunga, poggiando il palmo ruvido sulla spalla del suo amico, di suo fratello, del suo amante, per attirarlo piano, facendolo voltare.   
Lo stringe. Si aggrappano l'uno all'altro come possono, come riescono, schiacciandosi e mozzandosi il fiato.   
Spartacus sa che un giorno moriranno. Lo ha saputo dall'inizio, da quando Crixus si è unito alla causa. Ma sa anche che, quando arriverà quel giorno, sarà il sorriso di Crixus l'unico ricordo che lo accompagnerà nell'aldilà.


	2. Chiamarlo fratello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus, Crixus e l'importanza che ha un nome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'è qualcuno ossessionato dai nomi, da queste parti. Non facciamo nomi. (XD)  
> Insomma, Emma mi ha promptato questa cosina deliziosa e io ho tentato di fillarla al meglio delle mie capacità! Spero vi sia piaciuta. Come sempre sono qui per eventuali commenti!!

 

Spartacus ha imparato l’importanza dei nomi quando ha perso il suo. Ha imparato il peso delle parole, oltre a quello delle azioni e delle scelte.   
Ha appreso il peso di un singolo, irrecuperabile, momento.   
Ha compreso l’essenza fondamentale nascosta dietro alla necessità di dar voce all’animo. Di urlare di guerra, di perdita, di amore.   
Lascia scorrere la sua mano – pelle ruvida di spada e di battaglie – sulla spalla di Crixus. Un movimento lento, pigro, appagato. In risposta riceve un mormorio gutturale, altrettanto languido, scappato fra il sonno e la veglia.   
Ha capito che chiamarlo  _fratello_  non basta, che  _Crixus_  non sarà mai abbastanza, che qualsiasi altra definizione non potrebbe che ingabbiare qualcosa di sfuggente, di estremo, di profondo.   
Così si limita a tacere ciò che ha messo radici dentro di lui, a lasciarlo informe, preferendo urlare con i gesti. Con le mani, con le labbra, con le gambe e gli occhi. Con quegli incontri fatti di sudore e di passione. Di spinte che si fanno spazio nel suo corpo, di dita che lo stringono, del piacere che arriva intenso, come ogni singola volta.   
E la guerra passa in secondo piano, ogni cosa viene dimenticata.   
Arriverebbe a credere agli Dei, solo per lui, per il dono che è averlo con sé. Un fratello che non è più tale. Un fratello che è tutto, che è di più, che è ogni cosa per cui valga la pena vivere.


	3. Per la gloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gloria? Non c’è altro motivo per cui combatti?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, di nuovo.  
> Questa storia mi è cara perché mi piace scrivere di gesti eloquenti più delle parole... è una sfida, ecco.  
> Spero vi piaccia e, come sempre, grazie ad Emma per il prompt!

Nella penombra della stanza Spartacus sente la presenza di Crixus anche se non può vederlo, anche se gli da le spalle. È sempre così: una semplice sensazione, quasi un prurito, un grattare d’anima, e Spartacus sa che Crixus è vicino.   
Sono diversi, opposti che si attraggono, sole e luna, mare e terra, due universi inconciliabili, due menti plasmate dagli eventi in modo da essere le facce antistanti della stessa medaglia.   
Così distanti, così simili.   
“Gloria? Non c’è altro motivo per cui combatti?”  
Quella domanda gli scivola giù dalle labbra e contiene una verità profonda. Spartacus prega gli Dei in cui non crede:  _per me, combatti per me, combatti per noi_.  
Crixus non risponde. Non riesce a pronunciare le solite parole di gloria e vittoria, di sabbia e sangue. Non quando la domanda la pronuncia Spartacus, con la sua voce profonda, centrando dritto il cuore, ferendo a morte. Crixus deve ingoiare la paura, quella che non prova mai quando deve affrontare i nemici dell’arena, per poter rispondere.   
“No, non solo per la gloria.”  
La sua voce è una confessione rauca, quasi triste. E Spartacus non può che voltarsi, tendendo i muscoli in quella torsione, allungando il braccio nell’aria calda della stanza, poggiando il palmo sulla spalla di Crixus.   
Quel contatto è una scossa, un connettersi improvviso. E Crixus vorrebbe quasi scomparire di quel tocco, venire assorbito, diventare un tutto che non è né Spartacus né se stesso, ma un nuovo io completo, perfetto, appagato.  
Non si gira però, Crixus. Si limita ad alzare la mano e a stringere nel palmo le nocche di Spartacus, le sue dita, il suo calore, spingendolo contro la propria pelle, la propria spalla, in un gesto rassicurante, intimo.   
“Non solo.”  
E non è necessaria una vera risposta, una reale confessione. In quelle poche parole, in quel gesto inaspettato e sperato, c’è tutto ciò che Spartacus vuole sapere.


	4. Sopravvivere (Gigolò!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus torna a casa dopo essere stato con un cliente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo AU è stato una folgorazione. Da qui io ed Emma siamo partite a trovare un ruolo per ogni personaggio di Spartacus all'interno dell'AU, tutti che ruotano attorno al locale "Ludus"... headcanon a mazzi, proprio.  
> Spero vi piaccia!!

Crixus è una sfumatura di bruno nel buio della stanza, quando Spartacus rientra. La luce che sbircia dalla porta lo illumina appena, sdraiato sul letto, il lenzuolo candido che è solo una carezza lieve. Per il resto ci sono pelle e muscoli e quei capelli scuri in cui Spartacus vorrebbe annegare il viso e perdere la vita.   
Perché questa sera si sente sporco. Si sente appiccicoso di una viscida sensazione di inadeguatezza. Imbarazzo, perfino. Ha la vivida impressione di essere qualcosa di usato e rovinato, qualcosa di impossibile da riparare. Però sfila i soldi dalla tasca di quei jeans indecentemente stretti e li butta sul comodino. Sono la sua percentuale e, assieme a quelli di Crixus, permetteranno loro di pagare l’affitto anche questo mese.   
Si sporge sul letto, poggia un piccolo bacio sulla spalla dell’altro, che si gira lentamente. Per qualche istante Crixus è ancora perso nel nulla del sonno, ma ha avvertito la presenza di Spartacus e apre il braccio per stringerselo contro.   
“Sei tornato.”  
La sua voce è un rauco saluto e Spartacus vorrebbe prendersi le labbra da cui esce. Vorrebbe quel corpo, quell’uomo, quell’amante. Ma ha ancora addosso l’odore di tutti gli altri corpi, di tutti gli altri uomini.   
“Vado a fare la doccia.” sussurra, prima di lasciarlo lì, con quell’abbraccio sospeso ancora stretto fra le braccia.  
Solo sotto il getto caldo realizza di non farcela più. Vorrebbe smettere, ora, in questo istante. Prendere Crixus e convincerlo che scappare da quella vita è facile, che basta volerlo. Vorrebbe sgozzare ogni singola persona che fa del loro corpo un commercio e riprendere le redini delle loro vite. Ma sa quanto quella gente possa essere pericolosa.   
“Sei pensieroso.”  
Crixus entra nella doccia e stringe Spartacus da dietro, poggiando il volto fra le sue scapole, in un gesto possessivo.   
Sono nudi. Come lo possono essere solo fra loro. Sono nudi d’anima, di desideri, di pensieri.   
“Verresti con me, se te lo chiedessi?”  
La domanda di Spartacus rimbalza contro il vetro, si fa solida e pesante fra di loro. Eppure Crixus non si muove, non accenna una risposta, non reagisce.   
E Spartacus lo sa, che sono solo sogni. Sa che domani torneranno a fare quello che devono fare e così accadrà il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora. Sa che stanno arrancando nella vita, strappandole con le unghie quel poco che permette loro di sopravvivere.   
Ma sa anche che ci saranno l’uno per l’altro in quell’inferno, in quel mondo orribile che li ha rapiti e imprigionati. Sa che si appartengono e che nessuno ha la forza necessaria a spezzare un legame tanto forte.


	5. Con il vento (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una regata d’altura costringe Spartacus e Crixus assieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io di vela ne so quanto di fisica quantistica, per cui ho spinto più sulla parte pseudo p0rn, come il prompt mi chiedeva.  
> Spero vi piaccia e vi ricordi quel terribile, terribile scontro...

Crixus non ne può più. Lui gareggia per la gloria e non ha nessuna intenzione di condividerla. Ama il vento che gli sferza il viso, la velocità con cui è fondamentale muoversi sull’imbarcazione, i gesti meccanici da fare e rifare, il profumo del mare.   
Ma in quella regata d’altura deve condividere lo spazio vitale con  _lui_. E tutte le cose che ama hanno il retrogusto amaro della costrizione.   
Soprattutto la notte, quando la presenza di Spartacus è un respirare ritmico che Crixus non può ignorare. Lo odia.   
Lo odia perché lo desidera.   
E stanno perdendo la maledetta regata perché lui è combattuto fra la gloria e il desiderio. Come mai prima di quel momento. Come mai nella sua vita.   
“Sento il rumore dei tuoi pensieri e non mi piace.”  
Sono stesi al buio, nelle piccole brande che contengono appena i loro corpi. Crixus non ha idea di come Spartacus abbia sentito il suo rimuginare, ma vorrebbe zittirlo a pugni.   
O a baci.   
“Dormi. Non prendi abbastanza sul serio la gara.” gli intima, invece.   
“Cosa te lo fa credere?”  
“Non ci credi fino in fondo, non è questione di vita o di morte, per te.”  
“Per me? Sei tu che hai la testa altrove. Sei tu quello che vuole fare tutto da solo.”  
A quelle frasi tese segue solo un silenzio denso. Crixus serra la mascella, perché sentire quella verità sputata fuori con tanta naturalezza lo irrita.  
Basta un attimo per cancellare qualsiasi amarezza, riempiendo il vuoto che lascia con un’incredulità sorpresa. Spartacus striscia nella sua branda, sopra il suo corpo, tendendo i muscoli delle braccia per non schiacciarlo.   
“Dovremmo lavorare come una cosa sola.” gli mormora.   
“Che cazzo fai?”  
“Ci faccio diventare una cosa sola.”  
Il bacio che segue è semplicemente una collisione. E Crixus vorrebbe allontanare la spavalda sicurezza di Spartacus, quel suo corpo solido, quelle sue labbra oneste, ma proprio non riesce. Così si limita ad avvolgerlo e stringerlo contro di sé, serrando il palmo calloso sulla sua nuca per portare le loro lingue vicine, a toccarsi.   
L’acqua culla l’imbarcazione e, con lei, i loro corpi, mentre scorrono uno contro l’altro, mentre le barriere vengono rimosse in favore della nuda pelle e del crudo desiderio. Spartacus finisce a stendersi sulla branda.   
Crixus ha mani grandi stese sulla sua schiena a lasciare la loro impronta calda, mentre lecca, morde, assapora. Mentre prepara i loro corpi ad incastrarsi, con la stessa decisa sicurezza con cui si muove lungo la barca. Le loro gambe si annodano, i loro respiri sono uno solo, mentre Crixus scorre dentro Spartacus, inebriandogli l’anima di quella possessione. C’è un ritmo preciso da seguire, come nella vela, come nella vita. Spartacus si volta appena, quanto può, pur di sbirciare Crixus e i suoi muscoli tesi, Crixus e quel desiderio che gli abita lo sguardo, Crixus che lo prende, che lo riempie, che lo anima di nuova vita. Poi si sente stringere, sente il torace di Crixus premuto contro la schiena e la sua mano a dettare lo stesso ritmo dei corpi, perché devono essere una cosa sola, devono diventare una sola mente, un solo essere.   
E lo sono. Finalmente.


	6. Con gli occhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I due si guardano e basta questo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ri - ciao!!  
> Spero che questa piccola flash ambientata nell'universo originale vi piaccia. Come ho detto adoro parecchio parlare di gesti che raccontano più delle parole. Ed ecco il risultato di uno sguardo secondo il prompt di Emma.

Posso sentirle scivolare su di me come una carezza ruvida di calli e unghie. C’è un’assurda sfumatura di possesso negli angoli di quelle iridi scure, come se la nostra rivalità possa essere molto più profonda della gloria, dell’affetto, della razionalità. Come se dall’acido rancore possa nascere qualcosa di totalizzante, di paralizzante, di indistruttibile. Qualcosa che è sesso e appartenenza, come il campo di battaglia con il sangue del nemico.  
Ed è così, quando gli occhi si incontrano. Inspiegabilmente, l'impossibile accade.  
E quello sguardo lanciato da una distanza che mi sembra incolmabile, che segue la linea del mio braccio quando colpisco e paro e affondo, lo vorrei controllare con la forza delle dita immerse nei suoi capelli.   
Vorrei lui fosse fra le mie gambe, vorrei sentire il suo respiro infrangersi sulla pelle delle cosce, vorrei obbligarlo contro di me, incatenarlo con i palmi e la carne. Si aprisse all’invasione, si abbandonasse alla pressione dei miei fianchi spinti contro le sua labbra con forza violenta e disperata. Vorrei che mi guardasse in quell’attimo di ostentato controllo, mentre invado la sua bocca e perdo me stesso. Vorrei guardare il suo viso trasformarsi in un’indecente maschera di desiderio animale. E poter scorgere la sua lingua scorrere su di me, esporsi, rapirmi l’anima con la sua leggera carezza.   
Nuovamente, poi, entrare in lui, sentirlo soffocare in quelle spinte, gemere del piacere di essere preso così come vorrei prenderlo. Con l'aspettativa di prendermi come vorrei darmi. Fino ad averne abbastanza, fino a spezzarmi e spezzarci, e realizzare di amarlo con la carne e lo spirito e di essere pronto a farlo fino alla morte.   
E nel suo sguardo, che scorre su di me attento mentre divento il riflesso dei miei pensieri segreti, leggo la stessa innegabile verità.   
Siamo così lontani, su questa sabbia secca che ci riempie i polmoni e l’anima. Eppure, con gli occhi, ci possediamo senza che ci siano spazi, senza che ci siano distanze.


	7. Sono qui (Soldier!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crixus è ferito e Spartacus ha dei rimpianti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fic si ispira ad un AU di cui ho scritto anche per Agron e Nasir in cui tutti i gladiatori sono militari. Ho un progetto di long per questo AU, tutta plottata, ma mi manca il tempo di scriverla...  
> Questa specifica fic si ispira al momento della prima stagione in cui Crixus viene ferito e resta a lungo in convalescenza. Tatino, lui.  
> Spero vi piaccia!!

 

Si precipita all’ospedale militare da campo quasi correndo, ignorando l’idea che i sottoposti possano farsi della sua aria preoccupata.   
Perché lo è, preoccupato. Con i polmoni stretti in una morsa e l’acido gusto della paura sulla lingua.   
Le parole riecheggiano nella testa, sentite poco prima e memorizzate come una preghiera orribile. Crixus è stato ferito in un’imboscata, colpito al petto e all’addome, a combattere fra la vita e la morte in un anonimo letto d’ospedale. In quella tragica mattinata hanno perso giovani soldati, morti lontano da casa, con la sabbia ad impastare loro la bocca e il futuro a sfumare fra le dita. Spartacus piangerà per loro, soffrirà per le loro famiglie, si incolperà per non essersi opposto a quella strategia.   
Ma, in quegli istanti di corsa disperata, in quel momento di paura, ha in mente solo il sorriso di Crixus. Quello che gli riserva ogni notte, prima di tornare al suo alloggio, dopo del sesso rubato alla vita.   
Spartacus non gli ha mai detto quanto sia importante il loro legame, così diretto, così immediato. Non gli ha mai rivelato quanto non sia solo sesso, ma unione, casa, completezza.  
_Amore_.   
E ha la pungente sensazione che sia troppo tardi, mentre tira la tenda e lo vede, pallido e incosciente, steso rigidamente fra le lenzuola bianche, il bendaggio teso sul petto ricucito. Ha un grido stretto fra i denti, Spartacus, un dolore acuto dove pulsa il cuore e la mente piena dei loro discorsi, delle parole dette e di quelle – più dolorose – mai pronunciate. I ricordi si sovrappongono, si intrecciano, e spicca il corpo nudo di Crixus, l’arco del piacere compiuto dalla sua spina dorsale, la sua espressione quasi rabbiosa nell’istante dell'appagamento, le sue spinte serrate.   
Spartacus si impone un contegno che non prova, entrando nello spazio stretto riservato solo a Crixus e isolandoli nuovamente alla vista con la pesante tenda. Prende posto poco distante, una scomoda sedia troppo piccola per tutta la sua paura. Raccoglie la mano fredda e inerme poggiata sul letto, accompagnato dal suono del respiratore e dal battito computerizzato del cuore di Crixus, e la stringe.   
La stringe con forza, per trattenere l’anima di Crixus nel suo palmo. Per fargli sentire la sua presenza.   
Perché è lì e ci resterà. 

Finché Crixus non si sveglierà e lui potrà finalmente dire tutte quelle parole mai dette.  
“Sono qui. Sono qui. Ci sono, non vado da nessuna parte.”


	8. Ora, ti prego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento particolarmente intimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma e i suoi prompt porno che cerco di fillare al meglio delle mie capacità...  
> Grazie, eh.

Il caldo soffoca, la tenda tirata sigilla all’interno l’aria satura di sospiri. Tutto preme contro la loro pelle sudata: la tristezza dell’impossibile, la morte e la lotta, il futuro. Eppure, in quel momento, perfino la paura si trasforma in un verso denso di piacere.  
Spartacus è alle sue spalle, affonda di bocca e di lingua, con le mani premute contro la carne di Crixus, a permettergli di raggiungerlo dove vuole trovarlo. Lascia una scia umida su cui il suo respiro diventa una carezza gelida, una tortura estatica che non lascia spazio a pensieri razionali.  
Crixus si tende, il braccio spinto all’indietro, le dita fra i capelli di Spartacus, a premerselo contro. L’altro risponde a quella pretesa, a quella richiesta muta e urlata insieme, andando più a fondo, spingendo il viso sulla pelle salata.  
“Brother.”  
La voce rauca lascia la gola di Crixus e la parola assume i contorni di una supplica.  
_Ora, ti prego._


End file.
